


Happy Birthday, Annabeth Chase

by fuckuimgay



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckuimgay/pseuds/fuckuimgay
Summary: It's Annabeth's twenty-first birthday, too bad she's not there to celebrate. Too bad it's less of a celebration and more of a day of painful memories and mourning.





	Happy Birthday, Annabeth Chase

Percy’s signature “trouble maker” grin doesn’t meet his eyes, not today. Today is a day filled with rough memories of  _ that  _ summer camp. His connection with the world of myths gave him everything, but took away so much more. Today was a celebration of something the gods both gave him and then rudely took away three years ago. It was a celebration of Annabeth Chase, who died far too young. She was only eighteen. 

The great Annabeth Chase, hero of Olympus, architect of Olympus. Died sacrificing herself to save Apollo. Stupid fucking gods.

Percy gripped Magnus’ hand as they burnt Annabeth’s shroud. Despite having broken up with Annabeth a year before, him and Annabeth were still extremely close and because of that he was close with Magnus. He was the one who invited Magnus to the camp to burn her shroud, his boyfriend Alex came with and gripped Magnus’ other hand. 

Chiron spoke of Annabeth’s achievements from the time she had come to camp at seven years old, of the cabins she had designed, of Mount Olympus that she had rebuilt, of how she helped stop both Kronos and Gaia. Thalia spoke of their journey to camp and how brave and smart that seven year old daughter of Athena was. She was sobbing at the end. 

“Guess I taught that seven year old more than I realized while we were on our way here,” she joked in between sobs as she glanced over in the direction where her pine tree stood, where she sacrificed herself so Annabeth and Luke could make it to camp. The hunter quickly tried to wipe away her tears and went to sit back down.

Percy spoke of how strong she was, how smart and how beautiful. Percy spoke of how resilient she was and how without her he wouldn’t have been able to survive his first quest let alone defeating Kronos’ army without her.

It was a sad day at Camp Half-Blood, and at the fast food restaurant that Percy met the Kane siblings at later after burning Annabeth’s shroud. After Percy, Annabeth, and the Kane siblings fought Setne they never broke that agreement they made: they should definitely keep their worlds separate. The camp didn’t know about the existence of magicians, so while Sadie and Carter grew closer to Percy and Annabeth, they weren’t able to attend the burning of Annabeth’s shroud. They agreed to meet up somewhere else, somewhere full of other teens as to not draw attention to the eighteen year old, seventeen year old, and fifteen year old that most definitely were going to end up crying at some point. But, that was then. 

This is now. Percy enters the Chase residence, Annabeth’s old home. With his boyfriend, Carter, by his side (who to Annabeth’s dad is just a mortal that can see through the mist along with his younger sister Sadie). Sadie had already arrived, so had Magnus and Alex. Percy’s mother was going to show up soon. They would have invited more people from the camp, especially some of Annabeth’s siblings, but they were already risking the whole monster thing by having three demigods in the same place. It’s, to everyone else in the neighborhood, just a normal summer day. It’s July twelfth, a normal summer day. 

This is tradition, spending July twelfth together like this; it has been for the past three years. 

Percy lays his head into Carter’s lap trying not to cry, because he didn’t just lose his  _ ex-girlfriend, _ he lost one of his best friends. Percy and Annabeth might have broken up, but they never stopped caring about each other.

“Hey, Perc?” Carter says, playing with one of Percy’s many curls—but the only grey one. 

“Yeah?” 

“You never told me how you got this grey streak in your hair. Annabeth had one too.”

“Oh,” Percy thinks back to that day, he was what? Fourteen? “We held the sky.” 

“You—you what?” Carter asks him.

“It started when we went to this boarding school, two demigod siblings needed our help and...things... didn’t go exactly as planned.” Percy starts to explain. 

So there they lay, Percy’s head in Carter’s lap and he tells Carter the story of how he—and the bravest girl he knew—held the sky as Carter plays with Percy’s single grey curl.

It’s been three years since the last time Percy and Annabeth spoke, four since they broke up. Percy just hopes Annabeth made it to Elysium, for without her he would never have been able to defeat Kronos’ army or even survive his first summer at camp.

Happy twenty-first birthday, Annabeth Chase. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for my beta reader milo!! this oneshot is pure shit but without you editing it the writing wouldn't just be crappy it'd also be filled with some atrocious grammar. you can find milo on twitter (@/mcuchampion) here on ao3 (@laszlokreizlers) and on wattpad (@/byemattchampion)


End file.
